


Oceanbound

by GentianBalboa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy is a marine, for the start of the story, let her rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentianBalboa/pseuds/GentianBalboa
Summary: Oaths sworn with the sea as your witness are powerful things. Luffy has never kept an oath but the one she swore for her brothers. As time is running out Luffy must make a choice, break the oath she swore and face Davy Jones or let her brother die.Oaths are not made by the sea. The words are chosen by those who swear them.If you use your oath to bind another choose your words carefully or you will leave them a means of escape.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Impel down has never been called a kind place. Level six is no expectation.

It is cold in the cells, not the glacial cold that covers level five but enough to make it uncomfortable.

It reeks, a horrid mixer of rotten flesh, chemicals, and stale air.

Luffy hates coming here. She loathes every second that she has been forced to be in this place. If she had it her way she would never have to set foot in this wretched place again.

But things have changed.

She is not sure where else she should be.

Because in front of her is a cell. A cell that holds her older brother who will be executed in a matter of hours.

Luffy does not know what to do.

She does not know what loophole would let her save him. 

His eyes flare with rage when he finally notices her. She can only imagine what they must have done to make him so out of it. It makes her angry.

"What are you doing here?" Ace's voice is rough. The normal smoothness to his tone is gone. Though it has been a long time since she had heard anything other than rage in his voice.

"Just looking." She keeps her face free of emotion and hopes that none of it slips through into her tone.

Ace lets out a laugh. "Have you come to gloat?"

She says nothing, for she has no words that she can say. No words of comfort that would sound genuine coming from her and she cannot tell him the truth. No matter how badly she wants to.

Her silence angers him more, it always had.

"What now that you've won you don't have anything to say to me?"

Luffy almost laughs at that. She has not won. She has not won in years. She keeps losing.

This will be her final loss though.

She smiles at him. It is not a bright smile like she could do when she was younger nor is it cruel. It looks delicate. Out of place on the scarred face of a battle-hardened marine.

She gives him no words as she turns and leaves him. She can hear the curses he yells at her. She does not turn back but one makes her pause.

Oathbreaker.

She does laugh at that.

She continues towards the elevator tossing only a slight wave behind her.

She truly is an Oathbreaker. She has broken all her oaths but one.

It is the only oath she cannot break. Today it will hold her no longer.

For the moment she has an opening she will break it.

There shall be a death today.

It will not be Ace's

* * *

Luffy is nine when she is given an order disguised as a choice. It’s the very first order she receives but not the last.

She is approached by a man who looks unremarkable. Looking back she finds his plain appearance unfitting. He asks her if she loves her brothers. It had seemed like a simple question. Of course she did.

He asked her what she would do to protect them. Anything, she had said with the pride of one who did not know just what that meant.

He had smiled at that and began to speak.

Her life had never been the same since.

He had told her that the World Government knew of Ace and Sabo. That they knew of Ace's parentage and that Sabo had crossed a Celestial Dragon.

That he was from Cipher Pol and he was here to kill them.

She had tried to fight him. She had swung her pipe like she had countless times against the thugs in the Grey Terminal.

She had tried her hardest to fight but none if her attacks reached him.

He had knocked her down with ease.

He had taken a few steps back and held up his hands in a show of surrender that Luffy now knows meant nothing.

He offered her a chance to save them. He was getting old, he told her with a weariness that had seemed real at the time, and killing kids did not sit right with him. However, if he returned empty-handed they would no doubt send others. If she agreed to work for the World Government and become a Marine he could help her hide the existence of Ace and Sabo.

All she had to do was swear an oath of loyalty.

She had readily agreed.

That had been a mistake.

It had taken them less than an hour to agree on terms. She had tried her best to get clauses that would help her protect her brothers.

But she had been a child. She was so concerned about his oath that she had not spared thought to her own.

She had thought she had won. Her brothers would be safe. She would not realize until much too late that she had given more than she had taken.

He had pulled out a knife and slid it across his palm and handed it to her to do the same. He took her bloodied hand with his own.

_ I swear by the seas that I shall ensure the safety of Portgas D. Ace and Outlook Sabo. That no one under the flag of the World Government nor those affiliated with us will bring them to justice. Nor shall those under the flag of the World Government use the knowledge of Ace’s parentage to their advantage. I swear this to the seas and should I break my oath to Davy Jones I am sworn. _

_ I swear by the seas that I will follow the orders given to me by the World Government without question. That I shall never speak of the secrets that I shall learn nor the oath I have sworn. That I will uphold the laws of the World Government without clemency. That I shall follow the World Government until my body has returned to the seas. I swear this to the sea and should I break my oath to Davy Jones I am sworn. _

She had been a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

Marineford is silent as the hour approaches. 

There is no doubt that the Whitebeard's Pirates will come. It feels as though the whole world is holding its breath, waiting for the storm that approaches.

Luffy sits underneath the platform with her fellow Vice-Admirals. Her crew is out amongst the mass of soldiers. She hates it. That they have been asked to give their lives for such a pointless war.

She has given them her orders. She knows they must understand. It grieves her greatly to be forced to leave them so soon. Her only solace is that they won’t be bound with her any longer. Once she is gone they could be free.

She pays little attention when Whitebeard and his allies make their appearances. She does not care for the bravado both the marines and the pirates are displaying for each other.

All she needs in one opening. One opening that will ensure that Ace will be able to get to safety before the curse of a broken oath will consume her body.

So she waits.

Whitebeard creates a tidal wave.

She ignores it.

Sengoku speaks.

And she listens.

She cannot stop herself from laughing.

* * *

When she was a child she swore an oath that she did not fully understand the repercussions of, in the hopes that it would save her brothers. 

She had cared little for her own oath and had only cared for the one sworn to her. She had been careful about the wording of that one.

* * *

“Your true father is Gold Roger the King of the Pirates.”

* * *

_I swear by the seas that I shall ensure the safety of Portgas D. Ace and Outlook Sabo. That no one under the flag of the World Government nor those affiliated with us will bring them to justice. Nor shall those under the flag of the World Government use the knowledge of Ace’s parentage to their advantage. I swear this to the seas and should I break my oath to Davy Jones I am sworn._

* * *

Luffy feels the exact moment the oath breaks. She hesitantly removes the glove on her right hand and watches in wonderment as the black line across her palm starts to fade.

She is free.

* * *

Marineford is silent. The weight of what Sengoku had said sinking in on everyone. There is no sound.

Until there is laughter.

And everything changes.

* * *

Luffy hops to her feet feeling lighter than she has felt in years. She climbs on top of the shoulder of Vice-Admiral Ronse. “Hey! Look!” She yells out through her laughter for her crew. She holds up her hand and waves it about. She may not be able to see them but she knows that they see her and that they understand.

She can feel the shift in the air.

“Go nuts.” She orders.

* * *

Sengoku had a plan for the war. It had been simple. Open for adjustment as the situation called for it.

Use Portgas as bait to lure the Whitebeard pirates to marineford.

Announce Portgas’s father to cause doubt among the ranks.

Slowly pick off the pirates.

Simple and effective. He would be able to handle anything else the pirates would throw at them.

He was not expecting for one of his own Vice-Admirals to start laughing at his announcement of Portgas’s father. Nor to climb on top of another of his Vice-Admiral's shoulder and order everyone to go nuts.

But it was Vice-Admiral Luffy. She was known for being eccentric. There was a reason she was called the Tempest Marine.

He had not found it odd.

He does not have time to ponder the meaning of her actions before something crashing into his face sending him flying backward from the impact.

She had not stopped laughing.

* * *

Luffy moves quickly. She was ecstatic but she knew she did not have long.

With a swift movement, she introduced the bottom of her boot to Sengoku’s face and sent him flying. She figured that would be a good enough distraction for him not to notice her taking the key from his pocket.

She dived behind Ace’s and unlocked his cuffs. Without giving him a moment to process what was happening she took hold of his arm. She pulled him up and swung him around. Once she felt like she had enough momentum she threw him at Whitebeard.

“Catch!”

* * *

Luffy understood the weight of what she had just done far more than anyone else here.

When Luffy had left her island at ten - she had been given a few months to say her goodbyes and at that time her birthday had passed. It was not the worst birthday she has ever had but it was the one that hurt the most. Ace and Sabo had spent those months furious with her for breaking her promise to become a pirate. - she had not gone straight to Marine Headquarters to begin training. 

She would spend the next four years - and she will never speak of them in detail. Even if she is free to now. - working for Cipher Pol. She learned much while there two things were acting and how to spin a situation in her favor.

Luffy is not a saint.

She was never a marine.

And she was feeling petty.

Sengoku had set up the Den-Den Mushi with the intent of making this a show.

If they wanted a show she would give. 

* * *

“I joined the Marines because I wanted to protect people,” Luffy yelled out across the battlefield snapping everyone’s attention to her. “I am not blind enough to miss what you said Sengoku. Nor shall I turn a blind eye to it! You ‘spoke’ to many mothers? Don’t make me laugh!”

Luffy barred her teeth to the crowd. “How many women and children did you kill for a child that you weren’t even sure existed!?” Luffy reached for the coat on her shoulder. "Now you have the nerve to ask me to sit back and watch while you kill a man, not for his own sins but the sins of a man twenty years in the grave! Time and time again you have asked me to trample on the lives of those I swore to protect.” 

Luffy clutches the coat in a shaky grip in front of herself. “No _more_!” She yelled as she ripped the coat. “I will defend this empty justice no longer!”

“How dare you!” Akainu roared.

“ **Silence**!” It took all Luffy had not to squeal in glee while marines fell around her and the Admirals were brought to their knees. It had been so long since she had been able to freely use her conquers Haki. She had been forced to use it subtly for so long. “You will not berate me as though your hands are not covered in blood the same as Sengoku’s!”

“You will not admonish my actions when you are responsible for the massacre of Ohara! You will not admonish me when you framed a child for your actions!”

**_Speak_** , she willed.

“It was for the sake of justice!” Akainu spat. 

“That kind of justice is worthless! Justice is meant to protect those who can’t protect themselves! With your kind of justice, there will be nothing left!”

“I will not stand for this slander!” Finally, Sengoku was back. With this, she could end the show.

His form towered over the platform.

“Nor shall I stand for this cruelty any longer!” She rushed forward and her finger brushed against gold. With a touch, Sengoku was back in human form. Luffy rushed towards him and leaned toward his ear. “Call off your troops or I tell the world of what is hidden in Mary Geoise.” She smiled at the panicked look in his eyes. “Doflamingo had a lot to say when he realized he was head straight for Impel Down.”

Luffy is delighted as she watches the words sink into Sengoku. Luffy covers her leg in Haki and uses Geppo to shoot herself away from Sengoku.

She trusts that her crew is ready to leave.

She knows that Akainu is going to try and shoot her down. The man is too stubborn when his justice is involved especially when he is angry. It makes him predictable.

She makes a show of it.

She covers her face with shock and horror as the magma approaches and times her movement so it looks as though she barely dodged it. Only escaping with her left arm badly burned.

It is a good thing she did not lose it. It would be hard to explain how it suddenly came back. That and the memories don’t think of shanks don’t think of shanks it would bring up would not be pleasant.

Luffy hits the ground hard and does little to brace her impact. She slides across it and she can feel each rock that digs and scraps her back. Her hair is torn from the bun that she had been forced to wear for her dress code.

She hopes she looks pitiable.

“How quickly you abandon the Marine code to try and kill a fellow officer,” Zoro yells as he approaches. “Do the codes mean nothing to you!?” 

Ah, she knew she could trust her crew to understand her orders without spelling it out for them.

“She has betrayed the Marines!” Akainu roars.

“She defended justice!” Nami counters. “While all of you were happy to sit back and do nothing!”

Chopper approaches her with his medical bag out. He knows she does not need it. He uses far more burn cream and bandages then she would need even if her wounds would be permanent. “The ship is ready,” he says softly under his breath as he cradles her head. From the outside, it must look like he is trying to comfort her.

“Justice is absolute! I will not -”

“ENOUGH,” Sengoku yells. Silence falls again as all eyes turn towards him. “I am done with this mess. Leave.” He sighs loudly as he sits down. “No one-stop them.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“I gave my orders and you _will_ follow them.”

It takes all Luffy has not to break out in laughter as Zoro carries her on his back towards the ship.

She won.

She actually won.

For the first time in years, she has a victory that is truly hers and not tainted. 

She is free!

She will never let herself be bound again.


	3. Chapter 3

There are few things - if any - that Buggy hates more than the World Government. This absurd farce that they call an execution does nothing but sink his opinion of them lower.

It is obvious what Sengoku is playing at. Anyone who has been on the sea for more than a week could probably see through it.

Whitebeard is old and soon he will sail with Davy Jones. Even as the old man has begun to wither, the Marines cannot hope to touch him. The era will end and pirates will wage war to fill the seat the Whitebeard leaves behind.

The World Government would not stand for it. There is no doubt they want to be the one in control in the new era. Thus Sengoku has set the stage. 

An all-out war between the villainous pirates and the great Marines. All with the world watching.

Ace the bait and hostage.

This is a farce. It is not a war it is an execution that Sengoku has staged for Whitebeard.

There is no honor.

The more Sengoku speaks the more it proves it. 

Then all Buggy can hear is laughter. He knows that laugh. He has never heard it sound so light and unrestrained before.

It is not long before she is on screen and she shows her hand to the world.

Her _bare_ _unmarred_ hand.

Buggy laughs when he sees it. Buggy cries when he sees it.

She is _free_.

* * *

Buggy remembers the first time he met Luffy. At first, he had thought her to be a child pretending at being a marine. The clothes she wore identified her as a captain of the Marines, but they did not fit. The coat that hung off he shoulders was far too large for her, as was the rest of her uniform.

She looked like a child playing dress-up.

But when she looked at him he knew she had earned that rank. The road to authority in the marines was a bloody one and the dead look in her eyes spoke of it.

It had made him angry. 

He had asked her how old she was. It took her a moment to answer. As if she had not thought of her age for a long time. _Fourteen_ , she had replied dully.

He put on his best show. Challenged her to a fight. Since that was what she was here for was it not? A young marine trying to take his head to make a name for herself.

_No_. Her voice was strange. Light in a way that made her sound simple. As though her words held no meaning, nor that she understood them. Her body language was far too relaxed to indicate anything other than a fool that did not understand the danger she was in. Her eyes were dull in a way that seemed like she did not comprehend what was happening around her. _Blood has not been spilled here_.

Buggy would not fight this child.

She was far too dangerous.

Buggy had used his Observation Haki to get a better sense of her. She felt calm, at peace even.

It put him on edge.

She was too calm for it to be natural.

If he had not been watching her as closely as he had he knows he would have missed it. The slight flash in her eyes as her gaze slid over his flag.

Something strange was going on and he wanted no part in it.

* * *

He had a part in it.

The girl, Luffy, had stayed for a bit. It had just been a week but in that small amount of time, he saw a little life return to her eyes.

They partied. The townsfolk joined in. There was no point hiding that they were working together when she obviously already knew. 

He told her stories of the sea and she devoured each with ravenous hunger. 

She told him that she had family that she wanted to protect and she would anything to do so.

He asked her if that was why someone who so obviously longed for the freedom under a Jolly Roger chose to bow to the flag of the World Government. She did not answer.

He saw her hand one night and understood. He gave her a pair of black gloves and did not speak of it.

One day she was just gone. No warning or goodbye.

Several weeks later she returned. She was not alone this time.

“This is Zoro,” she gestured to a man she brought with her. “He is going to be my Lieutenant.” He laughed and they had a feast.

This continued. She would leave then return with another that she had dragged down with her.

A navigator named Nami.

A sharpshooter named Usopp.

A cook named Sanji.

A doctor named Chopper.

A logbook recorder named Maya. (He had raised an eyebrow at that. Because while this girl was blonde and maybe just about to turn fifteen, he was certain that she was Nico Robin. Luffy said nothing but smiled sharply.)

A shipwright named Franky.

A “morale enhancer” named Brook. (He had snorted at the title but he understood. Musicians were only on pirate crews.)

She would return and her crew would tell him of their adventures. While they were nowhere near as fun as pirate stories they were entertaining. If only because Luffy was absolutely crazy and kept finding loop-holes to get her way. She never told the stories herself and Buggy would never ask her to.

How they had taken down two of the Shichibukai. Of pirates they had fought that were strong. Of marines who they demoted or expelled for being corrupt. Of how they saved a mermaid princess.

It was nice while it lasted.

It had started when they had arrested their third Shichibukai and uncovered the plot that held a whole nation hostage.

Luffy did not come with them when her crew visited. She had been chosen to escort Doflamingo to Impel down.

She had been promoted to Vice-Admiral. It would have been an honor - she was sixteen, the youngest to achieve such a rank - if she did not loathe the marines.

She never visited again. Neither did her crew.

He learned later it was because both Cipher Pol and Kaido had their eyes on her

* * *

The Buggy pirates watch the broadcast with glee and reveled in Sengoku’s suffering.

Buggy knows how this looks. A kind-hearted Vice-Admiral who wanted to follow the path of justice that the Marines stood for. Only to be betrayed by those in the same ranks that had abandoned the code of justice and those who they were meant to protect. Buggy might have bought it if he had never met Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy is very many things. A kind-hearted marine is not one of them. When Buggy had first met her, he would have been safe to say she was closer to a beast than human. It was the sort of inhumanity that Buggy had only ever seen in people who had spent their time wading through rivers of blood. Not those who had been subject to that sort of horror but those who had caused it.

Buggy had always had theories about who Luffy was before she met him. It was not often a fourteen year old marine captain popped out of nowhere with the oldest rumor about them being only from a few months ago. Four months before he met Luffy it was safe to say she did not exist.

Buggy knows now where she was.

He recognizes the way she shifts the optics of the war to make herself look better and the marines look like villains. The way she twists things so that everyone watching will think what she wants them to. How she has just lit the flame of doubt in the world.

The World Government’s power has always been a delicate thing hung by a thread. They can only exist as long as no one questions them. As long as the everyday person turns a blind eye to the things they see.

But Luffy has just forced the world to see it. To not look away. Now that is all they will be able to see. 

And the harder the World Government tried to cover it up the more it would spread.

This was an act of vengeance, not altruism.

Buggy wonders what else they were expecting when they broke a deal with someone who had spent years in Cipher Pol and was as crazy as Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been months since anyone has heard any news about Luffy or her crew. If it was anyone else Buggy would be worried, but he does not doubt that they are okay.

It is why they have not stopped partying since the broadcast. 

It is during one of these parties that they have an uninvited guest.

It has not been too long since Shanks had last visited. For some reason around a year ago, Shanks's straw hat had been returned to him, but not by who he gave it to. Buggy does not know what happened and he knows better than to ask.

The look of sorrow and disappointment in his eyes makes Buggy think that whatever kid he gave it to had died before setting sail. That is not a wound he wants to open for his friend.

But this was not a time for moping but celebration.

"What is all this about," Shanks asks as he approaches Buggy. "Surely you can't be this excited to see me."

Buggy snorts. "Not even close!" He takes grabs hold of a mug and raises it to the air. "She is free now!" His crew cheers and raises their mugs as well.

Shanks raises an eyebrow as he sits and grabs himself some of the rum being passed around. "Who is free?"

"Luffy!" Someone from the crowd yells.

Shanks stills but this goes unnoticed. "What?"

"That brat is finally free of the world government!"

Buggy chugs his from his mug of rum. "I don't know what those bastards were thinking binding someone who was obviously made to be a pirate to them but they made their beds now let them rot in them!"

"Huh?"

Buggy laughs. "That's right you don't know! No one knows!" Buggy laughs harder. "There is a huge storm coming and no one knows! No one will be prepared!"

"Buggy what are you talking about?"

"Monkey D. Luffy has never worked for the world government willingly! They forced her to with an oath! She is free of it now since they broke it!"

" _What!?"_

  
  


* * *

  
  


_"_ Tell me everything you know, Buggy _please."_ There is a desperation in Shanks's voice that puts Buggy on edge. He has heard him sound like that only a few times before. None of those are happy memories.

"I don't know anything."

" _Buggy-_ "

"I really don't Shanks. She has never said anything, part of the oath I bet. All I could tell ya is my opinion of what happened based on what little she gave away."

Shanks swallows what Buggy has no doubt is bile by the grimace on his friend's face. He is not sure why the fate of some marine - that as far as he knows Shanks has never met - would bother him. But Shanks is his brother in all but blood. He will help him if he can.

Buggy knows Shanks. He will not use what he learns against Luffy.

"I understand." Shanks forces out roughly. "Tell me everything."

Buggy sighs loudly and looks around the clearing. It was lively a few moments ago, but now it is silent. Shanks's crew does not look any better than the man himself and Buggy can see looks of confusion on the faces of his own crew that he suspects mirror his own.

He is missing something here. Some piece of the nonsensical puzzle that is Luffy that would make all this make sense. This boards of a storm.

He knew one was coming but he had thought it was meant for the world government.

He is not so sure now.

"I met the brat a few years ago, she was fourteen at the time." He starts before lightly slapping Shanks on the shoulder. A small warning they had made when they were kids to let Buggy tell Shanks that his conquers Haki was leaking out when they could not speak. When silence was key. He uses it now because he knows even a sentence off-topic will cause him to become more volatile.

"She was a tiny thing. Her uniform was too large for her. Thought she was a lost child for a bit. When I caught her eye I knew she wasn't. She had the look of someone who had already seen too much."

Shanks's mouth purses into a thin line at that.

"She said she wasn't gonna fight because and I quote," Buggy threw his hands in the air to form quotes while he did his best to mimic the airy tone Luffy had used. " _No blood has been spilled here_." Buggy laughed as he reattached his hands. "I'm still not sure if she just investigated to figure the scam the villagers and I were pullin or if she could use her observation to know there hadn't been any deaths there." He sighs and his shoulder slump. He looks to the sky and swallows thickly. "With what I know now I bet she would have been able to smell if there had been any."

Shanks raises an eyebrow. An urging to explain what he means. Buggy waves him off. "I'll get there." Buggy takes a large swig. This was going to get worse as he continued, no point in doing it sober.

"She stayed for a bit and had a party with us. I told her stories of the sea and she listened like a child who had never been outside before hearing of the sky. It was frightin if I'm being honest. In return, she told me of her brothers. Two people who she would do anything for."

He watches as Shanks's eyes widen. The man no doubt connecting the dots of recent events with what he had just said.

"Little bit later I saw her hand. I don't ask her bout it, wasn't my place to. She never told me anything bout it. Then she left."

"That can't be all," Shanks nearly yells in panic.

"Settle your ass down I ain't finished. She came back every time she got a new crewmate and introduced them to me. I am still not sure why. I ask her once and she laughed. _I want someone to know the truth,_ she said. Still not sure why she picked me to be her record keeper. She stopped coming round when she got some big wigs attention glued to her and haven't seen her since." 

Buggy stares Shanks down. "Now you gonna tell me what this bout or not?"

Shanks is silent a moment. With tense movements, he removes the straw hat from where it is hanging on his back. He sets it in his lap and carefully runs his fingers along it. "A year ago I met Ace. He returned my hat to me and apologized. He said that I made the wrong choice. That the person who I gave my hat to had tossed their dreams aside for some selfish idea that they could control others. That the promise made to me had been broken because they had wanted an easy route to power where people would be forced to kneel at their feet and no one would question it."

That was not what Buggy was expecting, but he understands now why Shanks got that look when he saw the hat now. He is not sure what this has to do with Luffy - he has a sinking feeling and _gods let him be wrong_ \- but he will wait for Shanks to explain. He can see how hard this is for him to talk about.

Shanks takes a shaky breath and clutches the straw hat as though his life depended on it. "He said Luffy had abandoned her dream."

Buggy takes a sharp intake of breath. Fuck. _Fuck. "_ Shit." Is all he can manage to say.

Shanks laughs at that. "Shit indeed."

Buggy covers his mouth with one hand and tries to force down his need to vomit. He takes a deep breath and steels himself for the next things he will say. "I left one part out earlier." Shanks looks at him questioningly. "I haven't been able to find a trace of her before four months from when I met her." He watches Shanks face scrunch in confusion before the realization sinks in.

He looks at buggy in horror. He looks at Buggy like he is pleading for what they both know this must mean to not be true. They have never lied to each other about the hard things before. Buggy will not start here. "I have good reason to believe that she spent some time in Cipher Poll."

Buggy had thought the storm would start with Luffy, suddenly appearing at a prominent point for the World Government. Declaring war as she fights with strength far beyond the dreams of a common soldier.

But as he watches his old friend, his brother, process what he just said. As he watches the rage fill his eyes as he conjures up images in his own mind to torture himself, of what those words mean.

The storm will not start will Luffy. She will be in the eye of it as she rests. Those who are bound to her will rage in her place.

And it will start with Shanks.


End file.
